


Díra v hlavě

by kratula



Series: Sprav svůj život [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Canon-Typical Violence, Multi, Past Torture, Permanent Injury, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: I taková drobnost, že se vrátíte o čtvrt hodiny dřív z práce, může totálně změnit celý váš život a nejen ten váš. Pár dnů po pádu S.H.I.E.L.D.u najde Greta ve svém bytě neznámého zmateného muže, který si nepamatuje ani vlastní jméno, ale tvrdí, že je tady doma. A protože se Greta momentálně maličko nudí, proti všemu zdravému rozumu, se tomu chlapovi rozhodne pomoct.





	1. S cizím mužem ve svém pokoji

**Author's Note:**

> Tahle povídka sedí v mém notebooku rozepsaná už od loňského podzimu, tak jsem se s ní rozhodla trochu pohnout. Pokud se dočká příznivých ohlasů, tak budu mít motivaci jí konečně dopsat. A pokud se bude hodně líbit, mám v plánu dvě pokračování.

Greta Schusterová se nudila, ne tolik, aby jí to připravilo o pud sebezáchovy, ale dostatečně na to, aby nevolala policajty, ale šla vetřelce ve svém bytě konfrontovat osobně.

Nechávala na dveřích pár nenápadných „pastiček“ čistě ze zvyku. Za celých pět let neměla potíže spojené se svou prací, ale střety s běžnou kriminalitou pochopitelně zažila. Tohle byl New York!

Nejspíš to byla chyba, tenhle týpek nevypadal na obyčejného bytaře. Především byl obrovský, musel mít přes šest stop, široká ramena se sotva vešla do bundy. Z pod kšiltovky mu vyčnívaly delší tmavé vlasy a obličej si z tohohle úhlu nemohla dobře prohlédnout. Ale stál uprostřed jejího obýváku a udiveně se rozhlížel, jako by se sem propadl králičí norou. Ačkoliv se chovala velice tiše, náhle zavětřil hrozbu a ve vteřině na sebe mířili pistolemi.

Možná to měla zmáčknout, byl to vetřelec a Amíci tyhle situace rádi posuzovali podle hesla „Můj dům, můj hrad“, ale Greta nebyla bezhlavý zabiják a muž v jejím bytě spíš připomínal štvané, raněné zvíře.

„Co kurva pohledáváš v mým bytě?“ optala se.

„Je můj!“ ohradil se. Pak nejistě dodal: „Byl …možná?“

Greta si povzdechla, nejspíš případ pro psychouše. Ale pistoli si zatím odložit nedovolila, krom zjevné fyzické síly z pohybů toho chlapa čišela léta tvrdého drilu. Vojáci, policajti, agenti, bezpečáci, kdo v tomhle oboru dělal dost dlouho, už to ze sebe nesetřepal a Greta na to měla čich.

Možná veterán s těžkou formou PTSD? S pětačtyřicítkou v ruce v jejím obýváku? No potěš klobás.

„Myslel jsem, že si tuhle adresu pamatuju, … ale nepoznávám to tady.“ pomalu sklonil ruku se zbraní a dodal: „Omlouvám se.“

I ona se trochu uvolnila a nechala svou levačku klesnout: „Hm, kámo, to ses musel splíst, páč jsem první, kdo tady bydlí po rekonstrukci. Jinak to fůru roků chátralo a původně to chtěli zbourat.“

„Ty nejsi Američanka.“

„Nevím, co je ti po tom, ale ne. A když sme si vysvětlili, že seš tady omylem, co kdyby ses rozloučil a zkusil jinou adresu, hm?“

„Jinou si nepamatuju!“ pravil zoufale a upřel na ni své nešťastné oči. Byly modré, kulaté, plné zmatku, ale také ostražitosti. Opravdu jako raněné zvíře, přesněji raněný dravec, jestli to teď Greta zvorá, může jí zabít. Nebo taky ne, třeba to skončí jako v těch starých bajkách, kdy poutník vytáhl lvovi trn z tlapy a získal si jeho věčnou oddanost – bože, co ji to napadá za dětinské kraviny. Má před sebou ozbrojeného, zmateného chlápka jak hora a ona přemýšlí o pohádkách.

Nejhorší bylo, že teď když se díval přímo na ní, začal jí připadat povědomý. Ten ksicht stoprocentně někde viděla.

Greta Schusterová měla špičkovou paměť a přímo fenomenální schopnost nacházet souvislosti mezi zdánlivě nesourodými fakty. Taky jí za to královsky platili.

„Dobře chlape! Tak to zkusíme z opačný strany. Co si pamatuješ? Třeba jméno by pro začátek nebylo marný.“

„Nemám jméno, nikdy mi žádné nedali. Jsem zkrátka Nástroj.“

Na tohle si Greta musela sednout. Tohle se jí přestávalo líbit. Pořád byl ve hře těžce traumatizovaný veterán, který plácá nesmysly – i to by bylo dost zlé, ale cosi jí říkalo, že ten chlápek mluví pravdu.

„Kdo jsou oni?“ zeptala se. Předem věděla, že odpověď se jí líbit nebude. Šéfové jejího návštěvníka budou sotva tak bezvýznamní jako přístavní gang nebo tajná služba Lucemburska.

„Zkrátka oni – proberu se, dostanu rozkaz, provedu ho a pak následuje … křeslo.“

„Ale fuj tajxl.“ ulevila si. Okruh organizací ať oficiálních či podzemních, které připadaly v úvahu se zas o něco zmenšil. Nejen, že na takový hrátky potřebujete sakra drahé vybavení, ale hlavně to neděláte z nadšeneckého zaujetí. Greta radši ani nechtěla myslet na to, jaké rozkazy dostává chlap, kterému po každém úkolu musí vymýt mozek.

Jenže něco se muselo pokazit, pes se utrhl od boudy. Jak dlouho ho asi museli mít? Nezdál se o moc starší než ona, ale někde v hloubi paměti mu uvízla tahle adresa.

Než se nastěhovala, měla obsáhlý pokec s realitním agentem. Tahle část Brooklynu se jí zamlouvala, protože něčím připomínala její rodné Melbourne, a proto si nechala odvyprávět historii celého bloku. Z toho jí vycházelo, že pokud její vetřelec nebyl squatter, musel tady bydlet ještě jako dítě.

„Ať je to, kdo je to, nejspíš tě hledaj, co?“

„Asi nejen oni. Nadělal jsem tak trochu bordel.“ jeho koutek se maličko pohnul. Malý náznak, že byl kdysi schopen rošťáckého úsměvu, jaký posílal holky (a jistě i pár kluků) do kolen.

„No to sme teda v pěkný bryndě. Nějak nemám chuť votočit tě poldům, páč by tě fofrem šoupli někomu, ke komu asi moc nechceš.“

„To je v pořádku, zase zmizím.“

„Kdepak, když už si mi vlezl do života, vůbec se mi nelíbí představa, že nevím, co se s tebou stane. Budem muset něco vymyslet, ale kvůli tomu tu nemusíme stát jak blbě vyřezaný svatý. Vezmi místo a dáš si kafe?“

„Neměla bys cigarety?“ optal se a konečně zastrčil pistoli za opasek. Jak se pohnul, cosi se kovově zalesklo v jeho druhé ruce. Greta strnula v obavě, že tam má druhou zbraň nebo přinejmenším nůž a pak vytřeštila oči. Nebyl to žádný předmět, kovová byla samotná ruka, přinejmenším ta část, která koukala z rukávu bundy.

„A kurva! … Jo cigára mám, jestli ti nevadí Chesterfieldky. Obávám se, že si taky potřebuju dát. A to kafe uvařím taky, čeká nás dlouhej večír.“

Teprve v kuchyni jí došlo, že navzdory všemu co právě viděla, nejen že schovala svou pistoli, ale klidně tomu člověku nastavila svoje záda. Greto, co to děláš?

Za pár minut byla zpátky i s tácem, na kterém byla konvice s kávou, dva hrnky, krabička cigaret a popelník Její podivný návštěvník se zatím usadil na gauč a sundal si bundu, takže bylo vidět, jak se kovová protéza táhne až nahoru k rameni – Greta ještě nikdy nic podobného neviděla. A že toho viděla viděla fakt hodně. Ovšem docela objektivně to muži neubíralo na atraktivitě.

Že byl vysoký a svalnatý, zaznamenala na první dobrou, tmavé vlasy měl o něco delší, než bylo aktuálně v módě, ale jemu to pasovalo, hranatá čelist, pěkné rty, modré oči, třídenní strniště. Celkový dojem kazila jen podivná prázdnota jeho pohledu, ale sem tam, jako když se před chvílí pousmál, tam probleskl závan někdejší osobnosti.

„Tak Plecháči, tady je to kafe!“

„Plecháči?“

„No, nějak ti říkat musím a bylo to buď tohle nebo kapitán Hook. Ale Hook se k tobě nehodí.“ zakřenila se.

„Proč ne?“ podivil se a Greta s uspokojením zaznamenala v jeho obličeji emoci - zvědavost a zájem.

„Kdybys byl kapitán Hook, tak spolu teď neklábosíme.“

„Ne? A co by se stalo, kdybys mě odhadla na kapitána Hooka? Volala policii?“

„Myslím, že bych asi krvácela do svýho zánovního koberce a ty bys byl v tahu!“

Náhle vypadal ostražitě: „Co jsi zač? Nejsi Američanka a nejsi civilista.“

„Promiň, jdu z překvapení do překvapení, tak jsem se nepředstavila. Greta Schusterová!“ napřáhla ruku.

„To je německé jméno.“

„Jo, problém?“

„Nemluvíš jako Němka!“

„Ale dovedu to, když je potřeba – mein Opa war geboren in Heidelberg.“ vyndala z krabičky dvě bílé ruličky a jednu podala svému hostu.

„Ale já, já už ne. Jsem Aussie z druhý generace a dělám pro naši ambasádu, spadám pod vojenskýho atašé.“

Podíval se na ní zkoumavě, jak, že to sotva může být všechno, ale pak pokrčil rameny. Nemohl čekat, že jemu, cizinci, vetřelci beze jména vyžvaní celý svůj životopis. Místo toho nadhodil: „Takže Plecháč? Jako z Čaroděje ze země Oz?“

„Jo, mám ten film ráda, myslím ten klasickej s Judy Garlandovou.“

„Jo, já taky. Pamatuju si jak jsme na něm byli v kině s … s …“ jeho obočí se nakrčilo soustředěním: „Sakra, já přece vím s kým jsem tam byl!“

„Klid Plecháči, vzpomeneš si, netlač na pilu!“ vylovila zapalovač a oběma připálila.

Pocity a vjemy se lidem a amnézií většinou vybavovaly dřív než konkrétní vzpomínky, to bylo normální. Ale ta poznámka o kině byla zajímavá. Asi šlo o nějakou obnovenou projekci, ale stejně si to uložila jako užitečnou informaci.

S prvním potáhnutím cigarety se Plecháč zase uklidnil a na jeho tváři se rozhostil blažený výraz: „Bože, to je chuť domova!“

Greta ho napodobila a když vypustila obláček dýmu ze svých úst, zeptala se: „Copak, už sis dlouho nezapálil? Snad jsi netrčel někde, kde udělali z kouření málem hrdelní zločin.“

„Ne, cigarety mi vždycky dávali, ale už si ani nepamatuju, kdy naposledy jsem měl Chesterfieldky!“

„Pokračuj … cokoliv se ti vybaví, nálada,vzpomínka, oblíbená kapela, písnička, film ...“

„Tohle místo si pamatuju, tady jsem doma … ulice, vchod, patro, to všechno souhlasí, ale … bývalo to tu menší, tmavší … ani ten výhled z okna už není stejnej … a … a někdo tady na mě měl čekat ...“

„Tvoje máma?“

Zavrtěl hlavou.

„Tvoje … holka?“

Zatvářil se bezradně.

„Kámoš?“

„Sakra já nevím!“

„V pohodě, vyprávěj dál.“

„Pamatuju si sníh. Je mi strašlivá zima a vidím krev, svoji na sněhu a říkám si, že už to nemůže moc dlouho trvat … a pak kroky, spousta nohou … myslel jsem si, že mě našli, že třeba nakonec umřu v pěkný, teplý nemocnici … ale nebyli to naši … poslední, co si pamatuju je příšerná zima, taková, co ti proleze všema kostma a zmrazí mozek!“ začal se viditelně klepat, jako by mu doopravdy byla zima.

„Hej, klid, klid chlape! Na lokni si kafe, dokud je ještě teplý!“ vecpala mu hrnek do ruky a v duchu si nadávala: Schusterová, ty krávo stará, nehraj si tu na psychiatra.

„Většina věcí, co si vybavit dokážu, je hnusná. Tyhle vzpomínky mi naskakujou samy, ale pod tím vším ještě něco je, ale nemůžu se tam dostat. Jako bych se díval skrz tlustou vrstvu ledu.“ usrkl si kafe a pak se podíval přes stolek: „Co ty?“

„Já?“

„Mám problém tě zařadit. Z toho, jak ses chovala, dokud jsi mě považovala za hrozbu, je jasné, že máš nejen výcvik, ale i nějakou praxi, ale lidi tvých proporcí … se v terénu obvykle nevyskytujou.“

„Já vím, sem prcek.“ zasmála se: „Z legrace vždycky říkám, že dostatečnou vejšku k přijetí do armády mám jen v ponožkách. Ale i kdybych byla ještě o půl palce menší, tak by mi snad strčili nějakou bichli pod nohy – hrozně vo mě stáli.

Mě vždycky bavila technika, rozebírala jsem doma starý rádia, spravila mámě šicí stroj a hltala všemožný články vo technickejch novinkách – to samo vo sobě ještě není nic výjimečnýho, ale já zkrátka dokážu vyhmátnout to podstatný z různejch zdrojů a dát to dohromady. Spojit si zdánlivě nesouvisející informace – neptej se mě, jak to dělám, prostě to dovedu.

V posledním ročníku na středí k nám přijel na besedu nějakej plukovník – v podstatě šlo o neoficiální nábor, nalákat na skvělej život v armádě. Ten chlap byl celkem trouba a snažil se nás ohromit technickejma parametrama tehdá celkem novýho člunu pro pobřežní stráž. A já mu řekla, že nám pěkně kecá, páč ten člun je absolutní plečka – dala sem si to dohromady ze článků v jednom technickým časopise, z krátkýho videa, co se mihlo ve zprávách a ze spousty dalších věcí. Přišlo mi to jasný jak facka, že ta loď nemůže bejt tak rychlá, mít takovej poloměr obratu a tak dále. Chlap ze mě dostal málem infarkt a zavolal někomu nahoře.  
Po škole mě vodvezli na velitelství a pěkně dlouho vyslýchali, než uvěřili, že jsem si to všechno dala dohromady sama jen z veřejně dostupnejch zdrojů. A pak mi dali nabídku … kterou sem přijala.“

„Takže tvoje práce je analyzovat nepřátelské zbraně a techniku?“

„Svým způsobem. Všechny armády, tajný služby a bojový organizace světa maj celý oddělaní, který se zabývaj špiclováním cizí techniky. Maj specialisty na konkrétní obory – já mám slušně širokej záběr, mám dva technický tituly a pár semestrů přednášek z oborů, co mě zajímaj, ale specialisty nenahradím.  
Jenže vobčas vlastně nevíš, co hledáš, po čem se máš dívat. Takže na to nemůžeš nasadit konkrétní vodborníky, protože netušíš s jakou technologií máš tu čest. A tady přicházím ke slovu já, můj velící tomu říkal věštění z křišťálový koule.“

Plecháč střelil pohledem po své ruce a Greta se ušklíbla: „Jo, to víš, že mě děsně zajímá. Tak pokročilou biomechaniku sem v životě neviděla, a že má australská armáda medicínu na slušný úrovni. Moje dětinská část touží vzít šroubovák a tu tvoji ruku rozebrat na součástky a pak zas poskládat zpátky, ale ovládám se, páč tvůj duševní klid je mě přednější.“ pak se zamračila: „Ale hádám, že ten zákrok musel kurevsky bolet.“

„Nepoužili žádnou anestezii a prví dva prototypy se neosvědčily. Myslel jsem, že tentokrát už opravdu umřu, ale zas a znova jsem přišel k sobě.“

„Ale fuj tajxl!“

„Ty taky nejsi v pořádku. Sáhla sis bezděčně na záda. A když jsi stála, připadalo mi, že nadlehčuješ pravou stranu.“ překvapil jí svým postřehem.

„Jo. Měla sem přímo neskutečnou kliku. Poškozený obratle hned na třech místech, ale mícha to nějakým zázrakem přežila. Taky přeražená stehenní kost, fraktura pánve a z břicha a hrudníku cedník na nudle. Doktoři dost čuměli, že jsem se jim vůbec dostala živá na stůl.“

„Co se stalo?“

„Já si to nepamatuju. Mám vokno. Prostě jsem nasedla do obrněnýho auta a od momentu, kdy jsme odbočili na Násiríju mám prázdno, dokud jsem se na pár vteřin neprobrala v nemocnici v Shaibahu o sedmdesát šest hodin pozdějc.

Tak zhruba třiasedmdesát sem strávila v limbu, ale pořád někde chyběj asi tři hodiny, o kterejch nevím vůbec nic. Takže tě může utěšovat, že nejsi v týhle místnosti jedinej, co má díry v paměti.“

„No, ale to je jenom jedna díra.“

„Zato totálně bezedná. Ani hejno psychoušů s různejma trikama ze mě nevykutalo vůbec nic. A že se snažili, protože sem byla jedinej přeživší, jedinej potenciální svědek. Nakonec to vzdali a usoudili, že pro mý další fungování bude lepší si nevzpomenout.

Něco na tom asi je, ale stejně mě ten výpadek mý hlavy štve – ačkoliv sou to jen tři hodiny zážitků, který by normální člověk beztak radši vymazal. Tím spíš chápu, jak tě frustruje nevzpomenout si na základní věci.“

Plecháčovy modré oči opět změnily výraz. Naplnilo je cosi jako pochopení, sdílená zkušenost: „Jediná přeživší? Tvoje jednotka? Tví přátelé?“

„Jednotka ne, byli jsme namíchaný – vosum Amíků - ty jsem ani neznala, možná tak dva od vidění, štyry Britové, ty jsem znala docela slušně. Vím, že všichni měli rodiny a děti. A my tři Australani – můj velící, plukovník Shepperd, moc jsme se nemuseli – já ho měla za zelenýho mozka a on mě za cáklýho nerda, co nepatří do armády, ale svoje řemeslo uměl a uznával, že to moje „věštění z koule“ funguje.“

„A …? Rekla jsi, že jste byli tři. … Kdo byl ten nejdůležitější?“

„John Ellis Atwood, můj kámoš vod střední školy. Když sme se v prváku poznali, tak by nikoho nenapadlo, že voba skončíme v armádě. Johnny v tom měl jasno, jeho táta i děda byli vojáci z povolání. Mě tam dostala drzá huba, rychlej mozek a souhra náhod.

Nakonec sme zase skončili spolu, měl mi hlídat zadek, kdykoli sem potřebovala něco vomrknout v terénu. Měl vo mě pořád strach, říkával, že sem jen maličká ženuška v celým širým světě a jednoho krásnýho dne ze mě nějakej salámáč s bazukou udělá mastnej flek. A podívej se, já sem tady a von … zkurvenej život!“

„To je mi líto. Měl rodinu?“

„Jo. Lucy je fajn ženská a zůstala sama na tři kluky – ten nejstarší je můj kmotřenec.“ odpověděla, ale pak se zarazila a překvapeně se na svého nového známého usmála.

„Hele Plecháči, ty seš snad první, kdo automaticky nepředpokládá, že sme byli milenci. Tohle totiž vypadne z každýho, komu o vo Johnnym řeknu.“

„Lidi většinou vidí, co chtějí vidět. Chlap a ženská jsou vždycky pár, chlap a chlap jsou vždycky kámoši.“

„Hm, a jak to máš ty Plecháčku?“

„Mě se holky líbí, tím jsem si celkem jistý, ale … ale ...“

„Kluci taky? Tak to sme na tom stejně, vítej do klubu!“ zakřenila se a podala mu ruku.

V jeho výrazu se opět něco uvolnilo a zdál se mnohem víc … doma. Greta si znovu uvědomila, jak je pohledný – ne její typ, ale znala lidi, pro které byl byl tenhle záhadný tvor žhavé zboží. Nemohla se v duchu neptat, jestli Plecháč někoho měl, před tím, ve svém reálném životě. Někoho, kdo by se díval až na dno těch hlubokých očí a dokázal mu vykouzlit opravdový úsměv na rtech.

„Greta, to je vlastně Margaret, že jo?“ překvapil jí otázkou.

„Jo, původně jo, ale v rodným listě mám výslovně uvedeno Greta a nesnáším, když mi to někdo poangličťuje. Extra nesnáším, když mi někdo zkouší říkat Maggie!“

„Beru na vědomí!“

„Víš, vobčas nějakej kretén nadhodí, že s anglicky znějícím ménem bych to měla jednodušší, že bych si mohla vzít mámino příjmení – starý dobrý irský a upravit si křestní právě na tu Margaretu. Vyhla bych se možná blbejm votázkám, co dělal děda za války, ale ať dou do prdele, páč to bych nebyla já.

Pro přátele sem Gretel, děda Heinz mi říkával Gretchen, akorát dědoj Seanovi sem dovolil, aby mi říkal Peggy – to je takový roztomile starosvětský, dneska už se holkám neříká Peggy.“

„Peggy? Já věděl, že mi někoho připomínáš!“ zamračil se soustředěně.

Greta ihned zpozorněla, doufala, že tímhle tlacháním otevře v Plecháčovi nějakou užitečnou asociaci.

„Kdo je tvoje Peggy?“

„Moje? Kdepak!“ rozesmál se.

„Tak čí?“

„Peggy nepotřebovala být něčí. Vedla si skvěle sama o sobě.“

„Věřím, ale co byla zač?“

„Nejsem si jistý, jen jak jsi řekla to jméno, tak jsem si jí vybavil, jak stojí uprostřed místnosti – sebejistá, schopná ženská, co si nenechala od nikoho předhazovat, že na to nemá a měla by se vrátit do kuchyně.

Stejně jako ty měla tmavý vlasy a hnědý oči, vždycky měla rudou rtěnku a dobře vypadal, ne aby balila chlapy, my jsme jí vůbec nezajímali, teda skoro vůbec. Spíš to byla součást jí, její osobnosti, její výzbroje, stejně jako uniforma.“

„Ha, ha, tohle trochu nesedí, já a vzorně upravená … počkej uniforma? Jaká uniforma?“

„Hnědozelená!“

„No, tos mi pomoh! Pokud pominu palácovou gardu a různý historický oddíly, tak moderní uniformy sou buď hnědozelený, modrý nebo šedý. Vybavíš si třeba frčky? Vyznamenání? Něco?“

Zavřel oči a usilovně se soustředil: „Já nevím, nevzpomínám si! Většina mých vzpomínek je jak pokroucená, stará fotka, jede rozeznat jen prostředek, okraje jsou v tahu. Počkej! Bylo to SSR!“

„SSSR?“ vyprskla zmateně.

„Ne, tak jak to říkám: es, es, er!“

„A to je sakra co?“

„Nevím!“ odsekl.

„No, já taky ne, jenže já sem technik, nemám titul z politologie a ze všech možnejch pošahanejch oraganizací světa znám jen ty notoricky provařený!“ zabručela, ale už když to říkala, někde v její hlavě zněl malinkatý hlásek, že je sklerotická kráva a tohle by vědět měla.

„Hele, dneska na to vzpomínání už kašlem, jo?“

„Jo.“ souhlasil unaveně: „A můžu tě poprosit ještě o jednu Chesterfieldku?“

„Jasně kámo, třeba o celou krabku, zejtra si koupím novou. Tady se to eště může, u nás doma je kouření málem hrdelní zločin. Nemáš hlad?“

„Upřímně? Příšernej!“ usmál se a na zlomek vteřiny přestal vypadat jak štvané zvíře.

„Fajn, tak nám něco objednám. Ledničku mám vymetenou a jelikož zejtra odjíždím, přišlo mi zbytečný doplnit zásoby.“

„Ty jedeš pryč?“

„Musím, je to pracovní cesta. Potřebuju do DC, ale ty můžeš zůstat, nechám ti druhý klíče. Popravdě budu radši, když zůstaneš, dokud nezjistíme, co seš zač.“

„Ale … ale … nechci dělat potíže.“

„Tady je právě, jak doufám, dělat nebudeš. Bydlím sama a sousedům už něco nakecám, sou zvyklí. Občas nechávám někoho z rodiny přespat. Ačkoliv ...možná bych tě mohla vzít sebou, pod svícnem je největší tma.“

Najednou byl zase ostražitý.

„No, řekls mně, žes po sobě nechal pěknej bordel a největší bordel v rozumným dosahu od New Yorku momentálně panuje ve Washingtonu. S.H.I.E.L.D. je na sračky a to jak metaforicky, tak doslovně. Dou vo tom dost divoký řeči, který mě až tak nezajímaj, ale spolu s velitelstvím se potopilo do řeky Potomac ještě něco, co mě a mý šéfy zajímá docela dost.“

„A jak s tím souvisím já?“ přátelský, uvolněný výraz byl pryč a znovu proti ní seděl vyděšený uprchlík – s kovovou paží a velkorážní pistolí za pasem.

„Už sem ti přece říkala Plecháčku, že mně platí, královsky platí za to, že si umím poskládat dvě a dvě dohromady.

Vyrobit tohle,“ poklepala na jeho mechanickou paži: „to chtělo velkou, silnou a bohatou organizaci. A sundat S.H.I.E.L.D. mohl zvládnout jen hodně velkej hráč. A dva dny po tom, co to všechno bouchlo, se mi v bytě zjeví vylepšenej s vygumovaným mozkem, co akorát ví, že někde vyrobil bordel. To nebylo těžký!“

„To uznávám, ale co mám společného s tvým úkolem ve Washingtonu?“ stále zněl nepřátelsky.

„Pokud náhodou neděláš navrch i průmyslovou špionáž, tak asi nic. Ten tvůj bordel mi totiž dává příležitost zjistit něco víc o jedný hračce, co takhle skončila v řece.“

„Myslíš ty helicarriery?“

„Bingo! Úplně přesně mě zajímají jejich motory, na veřejnost o nich skoro nic neproniklo a já chci co nejpřesnější data, abychom si mohli vyrobit vlastní verzi.

Bude to trochu vo držku, všechny zbývající americký bezpečnostní složky maj hlavu v pejru. Na druhou stranu, doufám, že budou natolik zaměstnaní vnitřní bezpečností, že pominou úniky technologických dat. Jenže současně asi nebude jedinej sup kroužící nad kořistí.“

„Co máš v plánu?“

„Už jsem zaúkolovala pár svejch lidí v DC. Na samotný místo činu se bez zbytečnýho riskování nedostanu, ale mám kliku, že to všecko napadalo do řeky. Moji lidi vypátrají různý sběrače šrotu a veteše, kteří mají revír po proudu od místa havárie. Jasně, že to samí udělají i oficiální místa, ale tyhle pošuci nemívaj ouřady v lásce a já jsem ochotná dobře zaplatit. Moje domovina není sice takovej světovej všetečka jako USA, ale rozhodně nejsme chudý.“

„Takže se tam jedeš probírat šrotem?“

„Přesně, mám docela voko a dovedu z hory rezavýho plechu vyhmátnout ten správnej kousek. Tak co, jedeš se mnou. Možná se ti něco užitečnýho vybaví.“

„Jo! A teď, zmínila si něco o jídle ...“

„Jasně, na co máš chuť? Thajský, indický, čínu, starou dobrou pizzu…?“

Plecháč se zamračil, nakrčil nos a zeptal se: „Starej dobrej hamburgr by nebyl?“

„Ok, dostaneš Big Mac!“ odpověděla s úsměvem, aby jí následně zarazil zmatek v jeho tváři: „Hambáč! Velkej a s hranolkama!“ dodala, načež se zase zatvářil spokojeně.

Zatím, co vyřizovala telefonickou objednávku, zvedl se z gauče a začal se procházet po pokoji. Když odložila mobil, stál zrovna u poličky s fotografiemi.

„To jsem já a moje ségry někdy před dvěma, třema rokama.“

„Vás teda je.“

„Nojo pět a já jsem nevděčně prostřední. Jeden z tý kupy psychoušů, co na mě nasadili, nadhodil, že proto sem se stala tím klukem, po kterým táta toužil, abych prej nějak vynikla. Možná měl pravdu, ale co s tím mám asi tak dělat? Mám se snad po třicítce odnaučit montovat a pořídit si kvůli tomu dlouhý háro, rudý nehty a vysoký podpatky?“

Odložil rámeček a podíval se na ni: „Znám tě asi dvě hodiny, ale s dlouhýma vlasama si tě vážně nedovedu představit.“

„Mívala sem. Teda ne háro po prdel, ale dlouho sem je nosívala kousek pod ramena, ale většinou sem je stáhla do culíku, takže to není poznat.“ natáhla ruku mezi zarámované fotky.

„Hele, tady je mám výjimečně rozpuštěný!“

Plecháč si snímek dlouho prohlížel – byla to sedm let stará fotka ze křtin nejmladšího Atwooda. Měla na sobě parádní uniformu a dokonce byla nalíčená.

„Ten důstojník vedle tebe, to je …?“

„Jo, to je Johnny. Jenom čtvrt roku před tím, než se to stalo. Strašně mě mrzí, že jsem mu ani nemohla jít na pohřeb. Strávila sem skoro dva roky po špitálech a prvních pár tejdnů sem se ani nedokázala zvednout z postele.

Hele, já vím, že když se dáš nalejt, neupisuješ se zrovna k bezpečnýmu životu, ale co je moc, to je moc.

Já toho parchanta, co nás tehdy dostal jednou najdu a vyprázdním do něj zásobník všeho, co budu mít po ruce.“

„To je sice pěkný předsevzetí, ale jak ho chceš najít, když si nic nepamatuješ?“ nadhodil.

„Plecháčku, kolikrát ti mám zvopakovat, že mě živí znovuvytváření věcí z nepatrnejch útržků informací. Nepotřebuju vlastní vzpomínky, abych přišla na to, co se tehdy stalo a kdo za to může. Mám svý zdravotní záznamy, ty přede mnou zatajit nemohli. Taky sem si vybrala pár laskavostí a … řekněme, že zámky pro mě nejsou velkej problém. Nemám v ruce úplně všechno, zabezpečení některejch specializovanejch archivů je moc i na mě, ale mám toho už celkem dost.

Nás nerozstříleli nějaký pitomý islámisti – teda samozřejmě o tom věděli a rádi pomohli, ale byl to někdo jinej.

Nějakej profík z bývalýho Sovětskýho Svazu, přinejmenším z postsovětský oblasti. Nejspíš šel po tom americkým generálovi – bylo to největší zvíře mezi náma.“

„Jak víš, že to nebyli místní? Kalašnikovy a podobné krámy používá lecjaká bojůvka.“

„Tenhle měl fajnovější hračky ruský výroby. Vytahali z nás všech dost specifický kulky beze stop po drážkování. A taky, Iráčani po nás s radostí pálili vším možným, ale obvykle svý oběti neškrtí.“

Zamračil se, jen nevěděla jestli proto, že mu to přišlo nepravděpodobné nebo jen odporné.

„Jo, škrcení nebo spíš drcení krku, tři měli zlomenej vaz, což bylo aspoň rychlý, ale další tři včetně Johnnyho měli jen rozdrcenou průdušnici. Já málem dopadla taky tak, krk sem měla hodně šeredně pohmožděnej. Bylo to těsný a ještě dlouho sem měla modřiny a odřeniny po celám krku, ale měla sem kliku. Asi proto, že sem se nejspíš dost zoufale bránil a zranila ho.

Když mě našli, svírala sem v ruce šroubovák, celej vod krve – samo, že to prohnali mašinkama na DNA testy, ale žádná shoda.“

„Šroubovák? Neobvyklá zbraň.“

Sáhla si na opasek, vedle pouzdra na pistoli měla ještě jeden úchyt. S jistou pýchou se podívala na nástroj ve své ruce: „Jo, tahám ho všude sebou. Je to moje poznávací znamení, talisman a fetiš v jednom. Rozhodně je užitečnej!“

„To není úplně obyčejnej šroubovák, až moc se leskne!“

Zazubila se: „Ne, rozhodně není obyčejnej. Má větší cenu než tenhle kvartýr, dost možná než celej barák.“

Údivem otevřel pusu: „Sakra! To na tom musí být Austrálie vážně dobře, když máš takový vybavení.“

„Tak dobře zase ne. Tohle je moje privátní hračka, sebrala sem jí na jedný misi někomu, kdo už jí nepotřeboval a skoro určitě si jí nezasloužil. Ani nevím, kdo, kde a proč to vyrobil a vlastně je mě to úplně ukradený.“

Pak je přerušil vlezlý zvuk elektrického bzučáku a Plecháč sebou ostražitě trhl.

„Klid, to je jenom naše večeře!“ ohlásila, vytáhla z kapsy peněženku a šla otevřít.

Když se odvrátila od vstupních dveří s krabicemi v náruči, zjistila, že Plecháč stojí za ní s pistolí v ruce – na tak obrovského chlapa se pohyboval zatraceně nehlučně. Jakmile viděl, že Greta nese jídlo, uvolnil obranný postoj a vrátil zbraň na místo.

Pak se pustili do večeře. Greta měla hlad jako vlk, ale mnohem větší uspokojení než její curry, jí poskytl pohled na Plecháčův dětsky blažený výraz, když se zakousl do hamburgeru.

„Jako od maminky?“

„Mám … ham uhm ...“ pokusil se vyjádřit s plnou pusou: „Máma dělávala úplně miliónovej, to se nedá srovnat. Nebo takovej Graves ve stánku na rohu, tohle je takový … průmyslový.“ ušklíbl se, ale pak zas nasadil široký úsměv: „Ale pořád to chutná jako domov!“

Když uklidili pozůstatky večeře, nadhodila: „Zejtřek patrně bude dlouhej, co kdybychom to zapíchli do postele? Ne do společný, pochopitelně! Nechám ti svou ložnici a rozdělám si gauč v obýváku.“

„Ale to nejde, nemůžu tě vyhnat z vlastní postele!“ protestoval.

„Ale houby! Svejm příležitostnejm hostům vždycky nechávám ložnici a pak, ty by ses na mým skromným gaučíku fakt nevyspal.“

„Tak díky!“ zatvářil se téměř omluvně.

„Jenom nevím, co ti pučit na spaní. Moje vlastní věci sou ze hry a tak velkýho chlapa sem v posteli ještě neměla.“

zamyslela se.

Plecháč se uličnicky zakřenil: „A bylo jich hodně? Těch chlapů?“

„Za dobu, co tady bydlím v týhle posteli spalo přesně deset chlapů – ale tvý chlípný fantazie asi zklamu, až na dvě výjimky v ní spali sami. Přece nenechám svý ctěný švagry nocovat v hotelu, když zavítaj do Velkýho Jabka, ne? A sem tam jsem velkodušná i k některýmu kolegáčkovi.“

Pak ale opětovala Plecháčův lišácký úsměv a dodala: „Ale holek, tak těch tady spalo fakt hodně a kvůli nim sem gauč nerozkládala!“

Plecháč se rozesmál na celé kolo: „Teda Gretel, ty se nezdáš!“

Vidět ho tak uvolněného jí podivně hřálo u srdce. Sice mu nedovolila použít onu důvěrnou, pro přátele určenou formu svého jména, ale vlastně měla radost, že to bezděčně řekl sám – to bylo dobré znamení.

„To víš, někdo rád vdolky, jinej holky! Což mě připomíná, že bychom si dole u Mackyho mohli zejtra koupit nějaký na cestu, protože já vlastně ráda oboje!“

Nakonec Plecháčovi vyhrabala ze dna skříně tričko a pyžamové kalhoty po manželovi své nejstarší sestry. Eddie byl celkem široký v ramenou, ačkoliv nejméně o dva palce menší než její dnešní host. Holt mu to bude kraší, ale přinejmenším nerupnou švy.

Počkala až se Plecháč uvelebí v peřinách, popřála mu dobrou noc a odplížila se do obýváku. Krom pohostinnosti měla ještě jeden postranní důvod, proč mu přenechala postel. V obýváku si mohla daleko pohodlněji rozložit notebook a papíry na poznámky. S tím, co dnes o Plecháčovi zjistila, hodlala trochu pátrat, ačkoliv už tušila, že výsledek se jí nebude vůbec líbit.

 

Svoje bádání ukončila teprve někdy kolem půl druhé ráno. Shrnula papíry pokryté svým škrabopisem a různými schématy do papírových desek, vypnula notebook a šla se ještě vyčůrat, než se taky skulí do pelechu.

Když se vracela z koupelny, zaslechla v ložnici znepokojivý hluk.

Rychle vylovila pistoli a vletěla do pokoje. Přikrývky na posteli byly rozházené, polštáře popadaly na podlahu a po zemi se válel taky Plecháč. V první chvíli jí přepadl strach, že dostal nějaký záchvat, pak ale zachytila útržky ruštiny, proložené sem tam německým nebo anglickým slovem a pochopila, že její přítel prožívá zuřivý boj s nepřítelem z nějaké velmi živé noční můry.

Odložila pistoli na komodu a šla mu pomoct. Trochu se bála, aby jí v tomhle stavu neublížil – měl váhovou a téměř jistě i výcvikovou výhodu, nemluvě o železné pěsti, ale musela něco udělat. V tu chvíli jí neskutečně mrzelo, že nezná jeho pravé jméno.

Musela zkusit nějaký neagresivně působící úchop, tak ho zezadu popadla kolem pasu, ne moc silně a začala mu do ucha šeptat: „Klid, chlape, klid! Jsi doma, v Brooklynu. V bezpečí!“

Ještě jednou se prudce převalil a na moment jí slisoval pod sebou, až jí žebra zapraštěla, ale pak zůstal na zemi a prudce oddechoval. Pustila se pasu, lehla si vedle něj na zem, položila ruku na jeho pravé, neplechové rameno.

„Klid Plecháčku! To je dobrý, to jsem já, Gretel!“

Jeho následná reakce jí vyděsila víc, než předchozí noční můra. Vzepřel se na loktech a obrátil se za hlasem, jakmile přes prameny vlasů, spadlé do obličeje zaostřil na její obličej, vyskočil jako zasažený elektrickým proudem. S obličejem bílým hrůzou se opřel o vzdálenější zeď a díval se na ní očima plnýma děsu.

„Přišla si mě zabít? Prosím ne! Já ...“ a pak se rezignovaně svezl po stěně na kolena a sklonil hlavu, jako by čekal na exekuci.

Greta vyděšená celou scénou, lapala po dechu a přenesla pohled z Plecháče na svoje ruce, byly úplně prázdné, obrácené dlaněmi nahoru, aby zdůraznila své přátelské úmysly. Pistoli nechala na komodě u dveří, Plecháč nemohl vědět, že jí vůbec měla. Pochybovala, že se svými pěti stopami, třemi palci a sto dvaceti osmi librami živé váhy, působila jakkoli hrozivě.

„Hej chlape! Já ti nechci ublížit! Fakt!“ natáhla k němu ruku.

„Kdybych ti hodlala něco udělat, měla sem na to celý vodpoledne. Hm?“

Zvedl hlavu, v očích stále výraz štvaného jelena, ale nechal jí se pomalu přiblížit. Celý se třásl, tak ho opatrně přitáhla k sobě a objala. Prakticky se na ní složil a pomalu, pomaloučku se přestal klepat.

Nakonec si jí svýma obrovskýma rukama překvapivě jemně přitáhl k sobě. Kovová paže jí nepříjemně zastudila i přes tričko a ona si uvědomila, že je zpocená. Ostatně to byl Plecháč taky, ještě mnohem víc. Budou oba potřebovat sprchu, ale to počká.

„Jsi maličkatá!!“

„Já vím, ty blbče!“

„To je … dobře. Jsi skoro jako … jako on, můj přítel … já … asi jsem tady hledal jeho.“

„Jak se jmenuje ten tvůj malej přítel?“

Zavrtěl hlavou: „Nedokážu si to vybavit, ale v náruči mi sedíš podobně jako on. Akorát nejsi tak hubená!“

„Dovol, já mám skoro předpisovou váhu!“

„Když on byl fakt hubeňour. Říkával jsem mu vořechu, ale nemysle jsem to zle.“

„Vořechu? To jako fakt?“ vypravila ze sebe, ale hlas měla najednou nepřirozeně vysoko. Jak je to dávno, co jí Johnny říkal prcku? Ani od něj to neznělo jako urážka.

Dalších pár minut ani jeden z nich nepromluvil. Gretě chvíli trvalo, než se zas opanovala a pak oznámila: „Hej, Plecháči! Myslím, že bychom se měli zvednout a dát si sprchu. A pak ti zkusím najít další dost velký triko, jo?“

Poslechl jí, vystřídali se v koupelně a zatím, co se dával do pořádku, podařilo se jí najít jedno prastaré XXL tričko s logem Melbourne Renegades. Hodila ho na postel, aby ho Plecháč našel a pak se na vteřinku položila vedle, jen aby si narovnala záda. Ani si neuvědomila, kdy u toho zavřela oči.


	2. 2. Highway to hell

Musela spát jako špalek, protože jí vzbudil až nastavený alarm na mobilu. Ležela stále ve vlastní posteli, doslova omotaná cizími končetinami, z nichž jedna byla kovová. V tom objetí nebylo nic sexuálního, prostě posloužila Plecháčovi jako velký, živý plyšák.  
Opatrně se vykroutila z jeho sevření a překvapil jí jeho pokojný výraz. Napadlo jí, kolik let asi uplynulo od chvíle, co měl možnost takhle spát. Až jí bylo líto ho probudit.  
„Sorry kamaráde, ale vstáváme! Musíme, do DC je to pět hodin jízdy.“ lehce ho popleskala po tváři.  
Probudil se s trhnutím a bleskově jí popadl za ruku, ale během pár vteřin se zorientoval a její dlaň zase pustil.  
„Kolik je?“  
„Půl sedmý ráno. V ideálním případě bych ráda do půl hoďky vyrazila. Uvařím nám kafe a snídani si koupíme sebou, jo?“  
Než se vyhrabal z postele využila volnou koupelnu a postavila na kafe. Pak se opět zanořila do útrob své skříně, kde našla kšiltovku s logem Renegades a teplákovou bundu, kterou si její švagr koupil na jubilejním koncertu AC/DC před pár lety a oboje podala svému novému příteli, když se zas objevil v kuchyni.  
„Bude lepší, když budeš na první pohled vypadat jako Aussie.“  
Na Plecháčův tázavý pohled dodala: „Ať seš, kdo seš, jako Australana tě nikdo čekat nebude.“  
„Jak to víš?“  
„No, už sem si udělala určitej vobrázek, ale to si povíme cestou. Budeme mít fůru času.“  
Hodili do sebe kafe, Greta popadla svůj příruční kufřík s nářadím, připnula si opasek se zbraní a svým zázračným šroubovákem. Plecháč si svou pistoli vzal pochopitelně taky.  
Než opustili byt, zamračila se a vrátila se do ložnice. K čelu postele byla ze zadní strany kobercovou páskou přichycená další pistole a dvě krabičky nábojů.  
Plecháč se na ní tázavě díval, když to všechno cpala na vrch svého pracovního kufříku.  
„No, co! Amíci mi povolili na svým území nosit jen služební zbraň.“ poklepala si na pouzdro na opasku.  
„Ale páč sem technicky vzato špion, i když s diplomatickejma papírama, musím bejt připravená na potíže. Krom toho se můžem šábnout o náboje, 45 ACP by do tý tvý hračky měly pasovat taky.“  
Pak už konečně vyrazili a podle slibu se zastavili v přízemním obchůdku pro snídani. Greta si nechala nabrat pytlík skořicových vdolečků, zatím co Plecháč se zhlédl ve švestkovém koláči.  
„Miluju švestky!“ připustil téměř provinile, když se hned na ulici nedočkavě zakusoval do prvního dílku.  
„Jo? Mě moc neberou, z peckovýho ovoce mám mnohem radši broskve.“  
Hodil po ní lišácký pohled: „Jasně, že jsi na broskvičky!“  
„Chlíváku!“ dloubla do něj loktem, ale pak oba vyprskli smíchy. Řehtali se jak dva puberťáci a Plecháč se málem udusil svým koláčem.  
Než došli k jejímu autu, Greta se zase uklidnila, vlastně jí náhle bylo téměř smutno. Strašně jí chyběl někdo, s kým by si mohla takhle uvolněně vyměňovat vtípky na samé hranici urážky. Pravda, se ségrama si dokázaly v přátelském duchu říkat strašlivé věci, nad jakými nezasvěcení zůstávali s otevřenou pusou, ale nebylo to totéž.  
Jakmile se propracovali na hlavní tah, Plecháč se váhavě zeptal: „Cos o mně zjistila?“  
„Hm, zjistit, co seš zač, kupodivu zas tak moc těžký nebylo. O neporazitelným zabijákovi s kovovou prackou, zvaným Zimní voják, kolujou docela barvitý legendy, ačkoliv nevím, co z toho se dá brát vážně. Legendy tohohle druhu sou od toho, aby vyvolávaly strach a něco z tý šeptandy je tak přestřelený, že většina zpravodajskejch služeb v žádnýho Zimního vojáka nevěří.“  
„Ale ty věříš. Proč?“  
„Myslíš, krom faktu, že teď sedíš vedle mě? Protože toho ducha, má mít na svědomí jinej přízrak. Organizace, která podle většiny agentur patří do učebnic dějepisu a v současným světě už se nevyskytuje.  
Jenže já vím, že jo.“  
Plecháč se po ní tázavě podíval.  
„Málem mi vybouchnul zadek v jedný jejich základně. Zadek sem nakonec zachránila, jenže ta díra vyletěla do luftu, takže nemám žádnej důkaz na potvrzení svejch slov, takže moje hlášení smetl velitel ze stolu. Prej sem byla moc rozčílená a jestli sem viděla nějakou lebku s chapadlama namalovanou na stěně, tak tam mohla klidně bejt od druhý světový a zůstat, i když tu laborku obsadila jiná organizace. Debilové! Ani Johnnyho slovo nebylo dost dobrý, odbyli ho, že je pod mým vlivem. Ale za úplnou ztrátu času tu akci nepovažuju.“ usmála se: „Mám odtamtud svůj užitečnej suvenýr!“  
„A podělíš se o dobrou historku?“  
„Jasně, provincie Kunar, podzim 2005. Pozvali si mě na konzultaci, páč tamní Talibánci měli na svý poměry nějak moc sofistikovaný hračky. Moje velitele zajímalo jednak, jak je vyřadit a taky odkud je berou. Drtivá většina byly úniky z americký armády, ale pár krámů bylo něco docela novýho.  
V jedný vyčištěný jeskyni se toho našlo celkem dost, a když sem to tam s Johnnym za zadkem prolejzala, zjistila sem, že v zadní stěně sou dobře maskovaný dveře – za nima dlouhá chodba a pak něco mezi laborkou a dílnou.  
Krapet zbrkle sme tam vpadli. To byla blbost, uznávám! Johnny odstřelil strážce, ale byl tam ještě chlápek v laboratorním plášti. Něco zmáčknul na panelu na zdi, zařval: „Hail Hydra!“ a pak sebou s pěnou u pusy seknul na zem.  
To něco bylo autodestrukční zařízení, který zároveň zablokovalo dveře, kterejma sme přišli. Hele, vyznám se v kdejaký mašince, ale pyrotechnik vážně nejsem. Vůbec sem neměla páru, kde hledat odpalovací mechanismus, pod viditelným displejem nebyl.  
Tak sem zkrátka překonala zámek ve dveřích, byla to fuška. Zlomila sem při tom šroubovák, tak sem si vzala jeden, co se tam válel. Zvládla jsem to za minutu a osm vteřin, dvaadvacet nám jich zbylo na útěk.  
Shepperd řádil, že sme nepočkali na posily a nějaký naše plácání o Hydře ho nezajímalo. Tak jsem se naštvala a neodevzdala ten šroubovák. Ukázal se jako zatraceně užitečná hračka, prakticky nezničitelná. Čert ví, co s ním montovali.“  
„Nevedeš zrovna nudnej život.“ usmál se a pustil se do posledního dílku koláče.  
„Oprava – nevedla. Posledních skoro pět let, co mě převeleli sem, vedu až moc klidnej život. Ale co taky se mnou? Mám v prdeli páteř, noha taky žádná hitparáda. Vlastně sem taky „vylepšená“ - některý obratle a velkej kus pánve mám zpevněný pokročilým kompozitním materiálem. Experimentální léčba, nechal sem ze sebe udělat laboratorní krysu, ale řekla sem si, že nemám moc co ztratit. Naštěstí mě to pořád myslí, tak jsem místo vyřazení s poctama dostala novej úkol.“  
„Špehovat americký vojenský novinky? Ale proč v New Yorku? Čekal bych, že se usídlíš poblíž některý velký vojenský základny nebo zbrojovky.“  
„Ale houby armáda, i když s tou zbrojovkou ses tak úplně neseknul. Ačkoliv on tvrdí, že zbraním dal už před pár rokama vale, tak nejzajímavější a nejoriginálnější technologický hračky v celým USA momentálně dělá Stark.“  
„Howard?“ zněla překvapená reakce.  
Otočila se po Plecháčovi a oba na sebe zírali ve zmateném údivu, dokud se nevzpamatovala a nezačala zase dávat pozor na silnici.  
„Ne, Tony! Anthony Edward Stark, génius, miliardář, playboy, filantrop a namyšlenej kretén. Ovšem mašinky má vymazlený, to se mu musí nechat. Taky mu přičítám k dobru, že ještě sám umí vzít šroubovák do ruky. A taky pořádá bezvadný večírky. Můžu na nich spojit příjemný s užitečným.“  
„Ty chodíš na Starkovy večírky?“  
„Na ty veřejný jo. Ani nevíš, jak se status diplomata občas šikne, když potřebuješ pozvánku.“  
„A co tam děláš? Snad nezkoušíš ulovit Starka?“  
Udělala znechucený obličej: „Hrabe ti?“  
„No, dámy jsou sice víc tvůj šálek kávy, ale pochopil jsem, že děláš výjimky.“  
„To sice jo, ale Stark fakt není můj typ a já jeho taky ne, pokud můžu soudit podle zástupu všech jeho ex. Je trapný mi to přiznat, ale asi máme z hochem podobnej vkus, potrpíme si na blond s modrejma vočima.  
Pár jeho bejvalek jsem sbalila a nebylo to jen kvůli těžení informací. Jedna novinářka, se kterou to pár let zpátky chvíli táhnul, stála za to.“ zaculila se.  
„Ostatně ta jeho Pepřenka taky není marná, ale držím si distanc, nechci dostat po tlamě.“  
„Myslíš, že by Stark praštil ženskou?“  
„Von nejspíš ne, ale vona by to klidně zvládla. Myslím, že si zasloužila svý jméno.“  
„Pepřenka? Tak se vážně někdo jmenuje?“  
„Jasně že né, oficiálně je to Virginia, ale nechává si říkat Pepper. A rozhodně je to vostrá holka, šéfuje Stark Industries, aby se génius nerozptyloval podružnejma detailama a hlavně drží Starka v lajně.“  
„Takže dnes už to není problém? Myslím odejít z večírku veřejně s holkou?“ zeptal se po delší pauze Plecháč.  
„Myslíš, jako když já sbalím holku? Sakra, jak dlouho tě mrazili? Jasně, že ne. Teda občas se dočkáš blbejch keců nebo se nějakej vůl vnucuje do trojky, ale jinak v pohodě.“  
„A to si stěžuješ na moc klidnej život? Tohle je pracovní náplň snů! Kam se na tebe hrabu!“  
„No, já hlavně hodně sedím na zadku u komplu, počítám, kreslím schémata a špekuluju. S tím pekařstvím v přízemí je div, že nemám dvojnásobnej zadek. Ale uznávám, že vůči tobě jsem zpovykanej fňukal.  
Míváš často takový noční můry jako dnes v noci?“  
„Já vlastně nevím, utekl jsem teprve před třema dny a moc toho nenaspal. Tvoje postel bylo první, jakž takž bezpečný útočiště.“  
„Zdálo se ti o tom, co s tebou dělali? Vypadalo to, jako když se s někým pereš.“  
Koutkem oka zachytila jak Plecháč vrtí hlavou a pak ochraptěle odpověděl: „Zdá se mi o tom, co jsem dělal já. Pamatuju si je, pamatuju si tváře všech lidí, který jsem zabil. Proč si musím pamatovat zrovna tohle, ale nedokážu si vybavit, kdo jsem? A co když … co když už ani nejsem … co když ze mě, z toho původního člověka nezbylo dost, aby to šlo dát dohromady?“  
Natáhla pravou ruku od volantu a položila mu jí na rameno: „Hele Plecháči, kamaráde, nebudu ti to lakovat narůžovo. Vzpomenout si na tvůj původní život bude ještě fuška, ale jedno ti řeknu. Ať seš kdo seš, už nejseš jejich Nástroj, už nejseš ten duch, kterýmu se přezdívalo Zimní voják.  
Možná si to nepamatuješ, ale seš celkem milej a krapet drzej kluk odněkud z Brooklynu, co miluje švestky a má někde vychrtlýho přítele. A já ti zkusím pomoct, přinejmenším ti zkusím najít jméno, od kterýho se budeš moct vodpíchnout.“  
Kovové prsty sevřely ty její a Plecháč zašeptal: „Díky!“  
„Eště není za co, sokolíku!“ uculila se, ale neodvážila se uhnout pohledem od provozu před sebou.  
Nebude to sranda, ale pár záchytných bodů už měla. Plecháč byl určitě i ve svém původním životě členem nějaké ozbrojené síly. Proč chytat civila, když si můžete vyrobit superzabijáka z někoho, kdo už má základní reflexy? A téměř jistě pocházel z Brooklynu. K ní do bytu šel opravdu jako domů a pořád měl slabé pozůstatky místního akcentu – nebyla lingvista, ale žila v téhle čtvrti dost dlouho, aby to rozeznala.  
Hodně by jí usnadnilo práci, kdyby věděla, jak dlouho ho Hydra měla, ale sotva ho čapli jen tak z ulice, nejspíš ho dostali v některém z četných ozbrojených konfliktů, kterých se USA v posledních letech účastnila.  
Greta hodně váhala nad Plecháčovým věkem. Na první pohled se nezdál starší než ona, spíš mu hádala tak o čtyři, pět roků míň, ale cosi tak úplně nehrálo. Snad něco v jeho pohledu, jako by mu bylo málem sto – což bylo absurdně nadnesené, ale nemohla to ignorovat.  
Podle šeptandy sice Zimní voják operoval posledních padesát let, ale to neznamenalo, že to byl celou dobu ten samý člověk – to by snad ani nebylo fyzicky možné. Ovšem s kryokomorou a nějakým hi-tech nádobíčkem mohla Hydra životnost svého Nástroje krapet protáhnout, takže klidně mohli mít Plecháče ve spárech i deset, patnáct let.  
Existoval celkem nenásilný způsob, jak to zjistit. Sice měla v přehrávači své oblíbené fláky na dlouhou jízdu v autě, ale rozhodla se je ignorovat a vydolovala ze Spotify nějaké hity posledních tří let.  
Něco se Plecháčovi líbilo, něco ne, ale nikdy na něm nezpozorovala , že by cokoliv z toho poznával. Žádné pohvizdování a kývání hlavou do rytmu oblíbené písničky.  
Nenápadně přidávala do playlistu starší a starší věci a čekala, kdy se Plecháč chytne. Současně se bavili o všem možném, většinou mluvila ona, ale občas ze sebe Plecháč vydoloval nějakou vzpomínku. Byly to jen útržky, střípky bez souvislostí, jako když si vybavil jméno trafiky, kde si kupovával cigarety, ale Gretě z toho vysvítalo, že Plecháč znal dočista jiný Brooklyn než ona.  
Zkusila hodit návnadu: „Vsadím se, že ten tvůj křehoučkej přítel je blonďák. S modrejma očima, co?“  
„Eeeee … jo, máš pravdu. Je blond … já … najednou jsem si ho vybavil docela přesně … ale pořád nemám jméno. Jak si to věděla?“  
„To byl takovej vodhad na základě podobnosti. Ty nejseš můj typ, jsem si celkem jistá, že já tvůj taky ne, tak napadlo mě, že bychom mohli mít podobnej vkus – tak sem popsala, co se líbí mně.“  
„Nejen blondýnky, ale i blonďáci?“  
„Můžou bejt i trochu do rezava, ale v zásadě jo. Modrý voči k tomu a jdu do kolen. I když, vychrtlý typy moc nemusím. Sem radši, když je v posteli za co chytnout.“  
„Takže nemáš nikoho na stálo.“  
„Můj poslední delší vztah skončil před rokem a půl. Clarice Duganová, realitní makléřka, fakt chytrá holka, věděla co, chce – založit rodinu a pořídit si dítě. A s tím se nějak neslučovala moje kariéra špicla přes technologie. Clarice chtěla, abych odešla z australský armády a našla si civilní džob. Tak jsem jí po vosmi měsících, řekla, ať se mnou neztrácí čas.“  
„To máš tenhle život tak ráda? Nestěžovala sis, že se krapet nudíš?“  
„Někde v kanclíku se stálou pracovní dobou by to bylo eště milionkrát horší. A tohle není zas tak nudný, dostanu se k fakt zajímavýmu materiálu a vobčas zažiju i nějakej ten adrenalin.  
Třeba dva roky zpátky, když zaútočili na New York emzáci. Všichni, kdo mohli, tak z Manhattanu zdrhali, jen pošahaná Greta Schusterová se tam hnala. Já a pár postpubertálních youtuberů, co eště nevědí, že nejsou nesmrtelný jsme tam pobíhali s mobilama v ruce, fotili a točili sme všechno, co se hnulo.  
Byla to super šance vidět Iron Mana v akci. Mám pár dobrejch snímků v letu a dokonce nějaký pěkný detaily, když přistál pár yardů vode mě. Jenže pak mě zmerčil hvězdopruhovanej spasitel a jal se mě zachraňovat.  
Ale nemůžu si zas tak moc stěžovat, nesl mě v náruči Kapitán Amerika, půlka mejch americkejch známejch by vomdlela blahem. Von je fakt kus!  
Viděla sem ho párkrát u Straka bez masky, v civilu a řeknu ti - jeho bych brala, nejen proto, jak vypadá. Thor, ta hora svalů z jinýho světa taky po fyzický stránce nevypadá zle, ale v hlavě to má úplně vymletý.  
To Kapitánovi tam něco šrotuje, von je víc než jen nabušenej frajer. … Co se mračíš? Vypadáš, jako bys mě chtěl zakousnout. Kdyby ses včera sám nepřihlásil k trojbarevný vlajce, tak bych řekla, že proděláváš záchvat bifobie.“  
„Já … vážně? Totiž ani nevím proč. Já … asi mi to něco připomnělo.“  
„To máš jedno, žádnej románek se superhrdinou se konat nebude. Nejen, že na mě absolutně nebere, ale … je strašně smutnej, nikdy sem ho neviděla se dovopravdicky smát. Tohle není člověk, kterýho bych s čistým svědomím pozvala na jednorázový noční dobrodružství. Tohle je týpek, co potřebuje vopravdovej vztah a přitom je hrozně sám. Vlastně je mě ho líto, beztak jeho životní láska zůstala někde v minulosti. Nejspíš je dávno mrtvá nebo je jí nejmíň devadesát. Sou lidi, co se votřepou a sou takový, co dovopravdy milujou jen jedinkrát.“  
„A ty se řadíš k tý první skupině?“  
„Pořád doufám, že přece jen patřím k tý první.“ povzdechla si.  
„Neříkej, že ti někdo zlomil srdce?“  
„Nerada to přiznávám, ale asi je to tak. Doma v Melbourne, Rose Gillardová. Poznaly sme se na jednom studentským mejdanu v roce 2001 a já z ní byla okamžitě paf.   
Vlastně za to může Carey, moje mladší sestra, byly v prváku spolužačky na ekonomii na Monashi. Carey přemoudřele usoudila, že já už musím mít na RMIT vody dokonale probádaný a prahnu po seznámení s někým novým.  
Rose byla nádherná, do dneška je. Má všechno, co se mě kdy líbilo, umí bejt vtipná i něžná, je z velebohatý, veledůležitý rodiny a z nějakýho důvodu stála vo mě, sarkastickýho prcka ze střední třídy.  
Myslela sem, že to máme vobě stejně, že tohle je ta velká láska, jenže Rose má zřejmě jiný priority.  
Její rodiče nikdy tak docela nepřijali její orientaci, pořád doufali, že známosti s holkama sou jen fáze, a že se Rose si časem najde na vážnou známost nějakýho solidního chlapa.  
Já byla sakra ta vážná známost! Chodily sme spolu skoro šest roků a společně bydlely čtyři! Ale všechno napůl tajně, doma mě nikdy nepředstavila.  
Víš, kvůli ní bych byla ochotná udělat to, co sem neudělala pro Clarice Duganovou, vzdát se tohohle života a uvázat se někam do kanceláře. Pořád občas dostávám nabídky z civilní sféry a některý nejsou úplně blbý nejen po finanční stránce. Ale nevzdám se svýho života výměnou za nic.  
Hodně sme se pohádaly, když sem ležela v nemocnici. Rose šílela, když sem se rozhodla jít do tý experimentální náhrady kostí, tak sem jí řekla, že je to moje jediná šance, jak zůstat v armádě. Chtěla, ať s tím seknu a vezmu civilní džob, že nesnese se vo mě bát, čekat, kdy mě jednou někde vopravdu zabijou.  
A já jí řekla, že se na ten zákrok vykašlu a požádám si o vyřazení jenom, pokud to mezi náma udělá oficiální. Že nechci o Vánocích sedět sama v kvartýru, zatím co vona bude u svejch rodičů poslouchat jemný návrhy, kterej kluk by se jim líbil za zeťáka. Že se nevzdám toho, co mě baví, abych si připadala jen jak něčí tajná kurva.  
Rose odmítla, měla strach, že jí vydědí, že přijde vo rodinný konexe a tak dále. Jako by nebyla dost chytrá, aby se uchytila jinde i bez nich.  
Tak sem jí řekla, že je konec. Pokud se jí to někdy rozleží v hlavě a dá přednost mně, ať se vozve, jinak bye, bye.  
A vod tý doby já, kráva stará, pořád napůl doufám, že Rose zavolá. Do všech dalších pokusů vo vztah sem šla vždycky na půl plynu a nakonec sem cukla, protože co kdyby … Přitom je to blbost, je to už víc jak šest roků. Rose už nezavolá, ale já pořád nepoznala nikoho, kdo by pro mě znamenal víc než vona.“  
Greta sama sebe překvapila, jak otevřeně mluví o svých soukromých záležitostech s člověkem, kterého potkala teprve včera a nezná ani jeho jméno. Ale faktem bylo, že byla v posledních letech velice osamělá.  
Ztratila dlouholetého přítele, rozešla se s partnerkou a korunovala to odchodem do USA, což jí vzdálilo rodině a všem zbývajícím přátelům.  
Navíc si od té doby cíleně budovala odstup. Tady v Americe neměla přátele, jen známé a užitečné kontatky, do vztahů se pouštěla na půl plynu, pokud se vůbec nespokojila s přechodnou známostí.  
Nepochybně bylo na čase tenhle přístup změnit, ale začít u Plecháče? To znělo jako absolutní šílenost.  
Najednou ucítila na svém rameni chladivou váhu, Plecháčova biomechanická ruka nebyla vysloveně studená, ale tělesnou teplotu taky neměla.  
„Je mi moc líto, že se věci mají takhle.“  
„Ale prd! Za svůj postoj si můžu samá, já kráva stará, takže to není důvod k lítosti. Víš co, přeskočíme tyhle přeslazený sračky a pustíme si vopravdovou muziku. Máš rád AC/DC? … Neznáš? Tak poznáš!“  
Nebyla po hudební stránce vyslovený patriot, poslouchala dost interpretů z celého světa a některé domácí zas úplně nemusela, ale tohle byla srdcovka.  
Potěšilo jí, že se Plecháčovi trefila do vkusu, sice bylo evidentní, že ani tohle nepoznává – sakra tahle písnička byla stará jako ona sama! Ale za chvíli se spokojeně kýval do rytmu a v refrénu se k ní přidal a řvali na celé auto: „I'm on the highway to hell! On the highway to hell!“  
Ve voze opět zavládla dobrá nálada a Greta dala průchod některým svým pracovním postřehům: „ … takže všichni chtějí kopírovat jeho věci ale vůbec u toho nemyslej! Pár let zpátky chtěli všechny armády světa svýho vlastního Iron Mana, nejlíp celej oddíl Iron Manů. Taková blbost! Svý vládě sem to rozmluvila, ale musela sem zplodit asi stostránkovej elaborát, aby to některý kreténi pochopili.  
Iron Man jako hromadně produkovanej zbraňovej systém je nesmysl. Je to nepředstavitejně drahý, náročný na výrobu, údržbu i výcvik posádky. A hlavně je to sólovka, nikdy nebyl vyvíjenej jako týmová hračka, je to Starkovo vosobní dětátko, plně přizpůsobený jeho osobnosti. Fakt, že takhle dokáže fungovat v rámci Avengers je malej zázrak. Nejspíš způsobenej tím, že je to celý banda extrémních existencí.  
Von náklady vůbec neřeší, má na vývoj fůry superdrahejch kravin, z jakejch se snadno můžou vyklubat slepý uličky, ale já svýmu velení doporučila k vývoji jen obloukovej reaktor a ten repulsorovej pohon, jen musím vykoumat, jak by to šlo obojí vyrábět levnějc – nemůžeme zbůhdarma rozhazovat prachy daňovejch poplatníků.“  
„A ty myslíš, že to zvládneš?“  
„Doufám. Pro ty pohonný jednotky pořád nemám dost dat – proto taky fofrujeme do DC, ale schéma toho reaktoru mám už pár let, jen sem se zasekla na jádru – jsem si jistá, že ho Stark od prvního typu vyměnil a nemůžu přijít na to, za co!“   
Tohle bylo její oblíbené téma, mlela o praktické využitelnosti Starkových vynálezů skoro další hodinu a byla si jistá, že se Plecháč nenudil, ačkoliv jistě nerozuměl úplně všemu.  
Ověřila si taky, že ačkoliv na kulturní odkazy se nechytal, pokud šlo o zbraně, tak Plecháče bývalí páni updatovali důkladně.  
Ani ne po dvou hodinách jízdy se Plecháč začal na svém místě neklidně vrtět: „Potřebuješ čůrací pauzu?“  
„Ne, že by neuškodila, ale … hlavně mám zase hlad.“ vymáčkl ze sebe rozpačitě.  
„Jasně, udržet v chodu takový tělo si žádá hodně kalorií.“ usmála se a začala vyhlížet nejbližší odbočku k benzínce.  
Jakmile vystoupili na parkovišti, Plecháč se začal chovat nesmírně ostražitě. Greta se začala bát, aby v záchvatu paranoie neprovedl nějakou blbost, tak se k němu připojila z levé strany, aby co nejvíc kryla jeho kovovou ruku před pohledy druhých a špitla mu do ucha: „Hlavně klid, prostě se mě drž a moc nemluv.“  
Nákup kupodivu proběhl hladce, sice si odnášeli zásob jak pro regiment, ale při známe americké žravosti tím nebyli nijak nápadní a snad už nebudou muset před DC znovu stavět. Greta ještě přečkala pár nervozních vteřin před pánskými záchody, ale i odtud se Plecháč vynořil bez incidentů a mohlo se pokračovat.  
Zbylé tři hodiny už zvládli bez zastávek. Greta si dával pozor na rychlost i další předpisy, aby s tímhle nákladem nevzbudila nežádoucí pozornost dopraváků, dokonce strpěla i pár kreténů, co se jí lepili na nárazník.  
Dál žvanila o svých názorech na soudobou vojenskou techniku, sem tam vytáhla z plecháče ještě nějaký střípek informace a dál poslouchali muziku. Od AC/DC přešli k Ozzy Osbournovi a Black Sabbath, což se jejímu novému příteli opět zamlouvalo, ale stále neprojevoval žádné známky toho, že tuhle hudbu poznává a Greta si nebyla jistá, zda má smysl jít ještě o dekádu dál do minulosti. Tahle taktika nejspíš nefundovala.  
„Hele … pamatuješ si, co tě dřív bavilo? Aspoň nějaký útržky … oblíbenou knížku, film, ...“  
„Hm … já … nejsem si jistej … ale četl jsem … on ležel v posteli ...“  
„On – myslíš tvůj křehoučkej přítel?“  
„Hm, on … byl nemocnej a já mu četl … takovou jako pohádku o trpaslících, co někam šli … zabít draka a cestou našli prsten ...“  
„Myslíš Hobita? Četli jste spolu Hobita?“  
„Já nevím jak se to jmenovalo, ale ta hlavní postava … takovej na první pohled moula, trdlo, nikdo od něj nic nečekal ...“  
„Ten je nakonec všechny zachránil.“  
„Přesně! Asi mi tou svou paličatostí připomínal … jeho.“  
Greta si tu informaci uložila do paměti, ale na první pohled moc užitečně nevypadala. Hobit byl už několik dekád klasika.  
„Co přesně máš ve Washingtonu na programu? A co mám zatím dělat já?“  
„Nemyslím, že je dobrej nápad, aby ses jen tak sám flákal po ulicích, takže budeš muset strpět pochůzku po zdejších vrakovištích. Ale nejdřív mám schůzku se svou kolegyní … je hodnostně vejš, takže je to technicky šéfka. Dá mi čerstvý informace, abych si mohla vybrat slibnější stopy a neztrácela čas. Sejdeme se v jedný kavárně, můžeš zůstat o pár stolku vedle a zase doplnit kalorie.“ usmála se.  
Plecháč postupně spořádal všechny bagety a chipsy, co nakoupili, konverzace zvolna utichla a autem zněl jen řízný sedmdesátkový hard rock. Ne, že by to Gretě tolik vadilo, začali se blížit k cíli a ona se bude muset víc soustředit na řízení. Tohle jí totiž nebavilo, strkat se s desítkami dalších řidičů na silnici do centra testovalo nanejvýš její nervy, ale určitě ne možnosti stroje nebo limity pilota – jo svištět si to tak po solné pláni Eyreova jezera, to by byla jiná liga.  
V momentě, kdy se zuřivě snažila neminout správný sjezd z dálnice a současně nikomu neodřít lak, její spolujezdec najednou nečekaně promluvil. Po dobré půlhodině mlčení, ze sebe najednou frustrovaně vyplivl: „-Kdo je sakra Bucky!“ což Gretu natolik vyděsilo, že šlápla na brzdu a jen díky duchapřítomnosti řidiče za sebou nezpůsobila nehodu.  
„Jak to mám asi do prdele vědět? Zní to jak jméno pro psa!“ odsekla naštvaně, jakmile se zase rozjeli, ale někde vzadu v mozku jí pípal alarm, že to jméno určitě slyšela.  
„Omlouvám se!“ zahučel vedle ní plecháč provinile.  
„To je dobrý! Tak úplně za to nemůžeš. Tyhle jízdy do DC sou zkrátka vopruz, ale hlavně, že už sme skoro na místě. Nemáš náhodou zase hlad, co?“  
Plecháč po ní hodil štěněčí pohled.  
„To sem si mohla myslet!“


	3. 3. Vztahy prochází žaludkem

D.C. bylo kolem poledne nechutně rušné, kdejaký ouřada a senátorská podržtaška si musela skočit na oběd, ale nakonec se Gretě za spousty brblání a tichých nadávek podařilo najít parkovací flek.

„A teď si jdem spravit náladu!“

„To znamená co? Najíst se? A nemáš se hlavně sejít se svou spojkou z ambasády?“ zajímal se trochu znepokojeně Plecháč.

„Proč nespojit příjemný s užitečným! Naberu kalorie i informace současně.“

„Ale co já?“

„Klídek, na všechno sem myslela! Pokud dorazíme první, což není moc pravděpodobný, prostě si sedneš vo pár stolů vedle, budeš se tvářit, že se neznáme a sejdem se až po jídle.

Jinak, tě Vivian představím jako kamaráda, na návštěvě – chodili jsme spolu na univerzitu a menuješ se … hm Bainbridge, James Bainbridge a děláš do robotiky. Slíbila sem ti prohlídku Smithsonova institutu, jen co si vodbudu pracovní věci – takže si potřesete rukou a pak si zdvořile vodsedneš, podobně jako ve scénáři číslo jedna.“

Od parkoviště zdolali svižným krokem několik bloků, až se ocitli zhruba dvě ulice od Kapitolu.

Mezi solidními, uměřenými neoklasicistními domy tu trčela okázale nádherná secesní fasáda s organicky tepaným mřížovím, barevnými skly a vývěsním štítem z růžově-modré mozaiky „Kulikowski“.

„Ostrůvek monarchistický dekadence v samým srdci týhle puritánský republiky.“ zahlásila Greta a pokračovala: „Pro mě je to nejlepší washingtonská cukrárna! Majitelův prapředek byl Vídeňák, to se nezapře. Tak si nezapomeň dát k obědu dezert – štrúdl nebo Sacher. Ale v poledne tu i vařej, taky hodně evropský jídla, pokud ti to nevadí.“

„Vůbec!“ odpověděl za chůze Plecháč a za okamžik dodal zvláštní tonem: „A dělají tu i fondue?“

než se Greta nadechla, aby mu vysvětlila, že tohle jídlo je spíš švýcarská záležitost, Plecháč se najednou ohnul v pase a vyprskl. Gretě vynechalo hrůzou několik úderů srdce, než si uvědomila, že její parťák nemá žádný záchvat, ale prostě se neovladatelně směje.

Opřel se jí o rameno, chechtal se, slzel a několikrát to slovo opakoval: „Fondue! Já se picnu!“

„Co je sakra na blbým fondue tak legračního? Leda že by si ho někdo vyklopil do klína. A to je hodně bolestivej humor.“

„Já vlastně ani nevím.“ pokrčil rameny Plecháč: „Ale pamatuju se, že jsem si kvůli tomu z někoho dělal srandu. My všichni, protože … on si myslel, že je to něco sprostýho, jako … vy dva spolu … ehm fondue ...“ a zase se začal smát.

Greta se přidala, částečně úlevou a taky protože: „Teď už nikdy nedokážu jíst fondue s vážnou tvářej!“

Nakonec vyštrachala z kabelky balíček papírových kapesníčků, oba si utřeli uslzené oči a o poznání důstojněji vstoupili ke Kulikowskému.

Vivian Conradová tu už pochopitelně seděla, se svou blond hřívou, perfektním makeupem a fuchsiově růžovým kostýmkem na míru. Vše pečlivě zvolené tak, aby bylo vidět, že má co nabídnout, ale současně to nenabízí každému na potkání.

„Sorry Viv, dálnice byla peklo, jako skoro dycky!“

„V pořádku, nečekám dlouho. Ještě tu ani nebyl číšník!“ usmála se přívětivě Vivian a pak se zastavila pohledem na Plecháčovi: „Nepředstavíš nás?“

„Jasně, zrovna jsem se k tomu chystala.“ Greta se nadechla a zopakovala připravenou krycí historku, Plecháč ze sebe vyloudil zdvořilý úsměv a potřásl Vivian pravicí, ale druhou ruku se snažil držet co nejvíc za zády.

„A teď nás vomluv, Jamie, budem chvilku řešit nudný pracovní věci.“ odlifrovala ho Greta co nejrychleji k jednomu volnému stolu.

„Takže spolužák? O tomhle ses nikdy dřív nezmínila.“ povytáhla Vivian své precizní obočí.

„Nějak nebylo o čem. Bylo nás sto šestnáct v ročníku. Řekněme, že nás sblížila až podobná zkušenost.“

„Aha, měl úraz. To by vysvětlovalo, proč nechtěl ukazovat ruku. Taky se zdál hodně nervozní a plachý.“

„Měl vošklivou bouračku a krom ruky i úraz hlavy – má výpadky a cejtí se kvůli tomu krapet nesvůj.“ vykládala Greta, pamětliva rady, že se nejlépe lže s využitím pravdy.

„Pak chápu, proč ses ho ujala, Gretel.“ usmála se její kolegyně, ale pak po Plecháčovi střelila pohledem a její obočí se ustaraně stáhlo: „A nemůže být nebezpečný?“

Greta se otočila stejným směrem. Když se přesvědčila, že její přítel pokojně studuje jídelní lístek, usmála se a místo odpovědi řekla: „Věříš, že já jsem nebezpečná?“ a Vivian se rozesmála.

„Tak dost bylo společenskýho kecání, zpátky do práce. Co pro mě máš Viv?“

Vivian vytáhla tablet a začala studovat své poznámky: „Mám těhle šest adres na sběrače šrotu. Vesměs nebyli moc milí, ale když jsem řekla, že nejsem od policie a zašustila dolary, tak většinou změkli. Nejnadějnější je podle mě tenhle. Tvrdí, že vytáhl z řeky něco jako obří lopatky rotoru.“

Greta vytáhla telefon, otevřela na něm Google mapy a zeptala se: „Kde to je?“

Vivian jí diktovala adresy a různé užitečné poznámky.

„A o ten šestý? Říkalas, že jich máš šest.“

„No, tenhle byl hodně sprostý, nechtěl mi po telefonu nic říct, asi ti beztak přibouchne dveře před nosem. Ale přidala jsem ho do seznamu, protože má tu svou ohradu poblíž řeky.“

„Bylo by škoda něco důležitýho přehlídnout.“ zabručela Greta a poznačila si i tuhle adresu.

„Jestli ti můžu radit, nech si ho až nakonec, když jinde nic slušného nepořídíš.“

„Jasně mami!“

„Ale no tak, já jen nechci, aby ses zbytečně honila. Už jsi kvůli tomu strávila pět nebo šest hodin v autě a máš tady toho, kamaráda?“

„Jenom kamaráda, jednak není můj typ a taky nemůžou bejt ve vztahu voba na hlavu, ne?“

Vivian se usmála: „Dobře, na oběd se nezdržím, musím zpátky na ambasádu.“

Zalovila v kabelce a vytáhla naditou obálku: „Tady máš na hotovostní výdaje, podepiš mi prosím převzetí. Za tři dny podej hlášení, do čtrnácti dnů potřebuju na stole předběžnou zprávu a podle ní se dohodneme, jestli má smysl se v tom babrat dál.“

„A to si nedáš ani nic k tomu kafi?“

„Na rozdíl od tebe mám velice sedavé zaměstnání, Gretel. Nemůžu si dovolit všechny ty tvoje dortíky!“

Greta obrátila oči v sloup: „Jsi beznadějná. Zprávu pošlu včas, neboj!“

Jakmile Vivian opustila podnik, popadla Greta svoje kafe a přesedla si k Plecháčovi.

„Tak už je pryč a můžem se v klidu najíst. Už sis objednal?“

„Ještě ne. Je těžký … si vybrat.“

Greta už měla na jazyku, že zrovna Kulikowski má velmi rozumné menu, které nehýří zbytečnýma položkama, než jí to došlo. Plecháče odnaučili mít vlastní vůli, musel jíst, co mu dali, dělat, co mu řekli a jediná rozhodnutí, která mu dovolili dělat, se týkala maximálně efektivního splnění mise. A většina toho, co podnikl od svého útěku, byla spíš instinktivní než vědomě promyšlená.

„Dobře. Zavři oči a zkus si vybavit nějakou chuť. Jako od mámy. Co tě první napadá?“

Plecháč jí poslechl, chvíli jako by zkoušel na jazyku imaginární pokrm a pak řek: „Brambory a zelí!“

„Cože? Brambory a zelí? Neříkej, že seš taky Irčan nebo Němčour? Já se picnu!“

„Takže tohle jedí Irové a Němci?“

„Ne výhradně ani výlučně. Ale když člověk poslouchal moje dědečky, tak měl pocit, že se v těhle státech snad nic jinýho nežralo. Vobě babičky vařily výborně, ale jestli na něco ze svýho dětství v životě nezapomenu, tak kapustový eintopfy dědy Heinze a colcannon dědy Seana!“ udělala znechucený obličej.

„Colcannon! Jo!“ vykřikl vítězoslavně Plecháč.

„Prima, tak tvůj etnickej původ bychom měli, ale tady vařej trochu rafinovanější věci – už sem říkala, Vídeňáci!“

Nakonec se obešli bez zelí i brambor. Greta si dala svůj oblíbený Kaiserschmarrn a Plecháče zlákaly švestkové knedlíky.

„Co ta historka s fondue? Vybavilo se ti díky ní něco zajímavýho? Třeba vo koho v ní šlo?“

„Tak trochu.“ huhlal Plecháč s plnou pusou.

„Vidím nás, jak sedíme okolo stolu v nějaké hospodě a chechtáme se. Všichni jsme v uniformách.“

„Americkejch?“

„Asi? Nejsou všechny stejný a asi … nejsou moc předpisový? Mimochodem, jak jsi zjistila moje jméno?“

„Tvý méno? Pořád ho neznám! … Chceš říct, že jsem se trefila? Fakt? Jseš James?“

„Myslím, že jo, ale nikdo mi tak neříká. Jsme tam hned tři Jamesové, ale jen Jimovi říkám Jim.“

„Kdo je Jim?“

Plecháč pokrčil rameny: „Je z Fresna, ohání se tím vždycky, když má někdo blbý kecy!“

„Ještě nějaký méno si vybavíš?“

„Tim …? Ale to není přesný.“ pokrčil zase rameny a strčil si do pusy další knedlík.

Greta se uchechtla: „Jim, Tim, bim! To zní, jak když hodíš plechovku ze schodů!“

„Jsem si jistej, že žádný Bim tam nebyl.“

„Promiň.“

„Ale … mám pocit, že tam s náma musel být ten můj … Vořech. To jemu jsme se smáli, byl rudej až za ušima! … Ale to nedává smysl, mám celej stůl před očima, ale všechno jsou to velký, statný chlapy, jeho tam vůbec nevidím! Kde je?“

„Nepřepínej to! Dej tomu čas a zatím si užívej oběd. Já zatím promyslím náš vodpolední itinerář. Je čas, abych si trochu zasloužila svou vejplatu.“

„Hm, a třeba pochvalu od tý tvý kolegyně-nadřízený?“ nadhodil Plecháč.

„Tak pokud se ta pochvala projeví na vejplatní pásce ...“

„A jiný formy ocenění bys nebrala? Je to kus, podle všeho tvůj typ a navíc se na tebe dívala tak, že by se asi nenechala dlouho přemlouvat.“

Ale Greta vrtěla hlavou: „Míchat práci a zábavu je fajn, ale vodsaď ppocad. Románky na pracovišti většinou dopadaj blbě. Nemluvě vo tom, že Vivian ta ouředničina už leze na mozek. Začíná na všechno čumět skrz tabulky a nevydejchává, když se do nich svět nechce vejít.

Slyšels jí? Vlastně asi ne. Měla mně sehnat kontakty na zdejší sběratele šrotu a jen proto, že na ní jeden z těch hadrníků byl krapet sprostej, tak ho mám radši vynechat a táhnout se do nějaký prdelky v Marylandu! Prej, že tam někdo vytáh z vody listy rotoru! Ha, ha, ha! A to je druhá věc – nejspíš se vážně dobře vyzná v diplomacii, ale na techniku je úplně blbá!“

„No, to obvykle není silná stránka ženskejch.“ usmál se shovívavě: „Takže rotorový listy tě nezajímají?“

Greta se neudržela a obrátila oči v sloup: „Ne, protože vrtulníky, co možná byly na palubě, sou mi ukradený - SHIELD v tohle směru nemá, vlastně spíš neměl nic extra. A repulsorovej pohon žádný takovýhle součástky nemá! U předchozí generace helicarrierů se to ukázalo jako slabý místo.“

„Takže po čem se budeš dívat?“

„Čert ví? Hádám, že všechny pohonný jednotky jsou totálně na sračky. A většina součástek se roztavila dřív, než se ten krám rozflákal pádem. Takže se prostě budu koukat a doufat, že kápnu na jackpot!“

Dojedli, Greta zaplatila a vyrazili washingtonskými ulicemi zpátky k místu, kde nechali auto. Málem se pomíchali se skupinkou puberťáků, vedených nervním učitelem, který po svých svěřencích zoufale štěkal povely, ve snaze nikoho neztratit.

„Vsadím se, že dou do Smithsonova. Škoda, že my na to nemáme čas, myslím, že jejich vědecko-technická expozice by se ti líbila.“ povzdechla si Greta, když se středoškoláci zdárně odpojili.

„A my teď musíme kam?“

„Až skoro na hranici s Marylandem. Kousek za areálem Vodárenský a kanalizační správy, má svou ohradu na šrot nějakej Joss Guthrie. Má to k troskám ze všech nejblíž, tak nevidím důvod, proč s ním nezačít jen proto, že je asi krapet sprosťák.“

Ještě chvíli jim trvalo, než se vymotali z centra a na kraji průmyslové zóny se navigace pokusila Gretu nacpat do jednosměrky, ale nakonec zdárně objeli vodárenský areál a zastavili na břehu Potomacu vedle ohrady z drátěného pletiva, ve které stála plechová bouda.

Prošli bránou a Greta se hned začala rozhlížet. Na první pohled nic extra, v jednom rohu kupa starých pneumatik, opodál zrezivělé trubky a různé součásti automobilových karoserií, roztříděné podle druhu. Greta se marně snažila najít něco, co se tu neválí už celé týdny, nebo spíš měsíce a na okamžik zapomněla, že tu není sama.

Plecháč se po dvoře rozhlížel velice ostražitě a jeho postoj byl napjatý. To on první zaregistroval blížící se kroky a pohnul se tak, aby stál mezi Gretou a možným zdrojem nebezpečí.

Ale nebyl to žádný útočník, to jen z nitra plechové boudy se vynořil drobný, šlachovitý muž v montérkách. Na hlavě měl děravý kulich a na tváři celkem impozantní, lehce prošedivělý plnovous.

„Pan Guthrie?“

„Jó.“ odpověděl chlapík nikoliv nepřívětivě a dodal: „Vás posílá ta Conradová? Ale říkala, že dorazíte až kolem třetí!“

Greta se usmála: „No jo, sme rychlý!“ A hodila pobavený pohled Plecháčovi – hele, co zmůže vidina peněz, pánovi se to zřejmě rozleželo v palici a najednou je milej.

„Tak ukažte, co pro nás máte pane Guthrie!“

Majitel šrotoviště se obrátil zpátky do skladu a mávl rukou, aby ho následovali: „Všecko sem to nastrkal pod střechu, aby se to ještě víc neponičilo.“

Obyčejný člověk by se asi na obsahem boudy zhrozil. Po celé podlaze byly rozložené těžko identifikovatelné, pokroucené, děravé a přelámané kusy čehosi. Ale Greta v duchu zajásala, vzdor brutálnímu poškození všechny tyhle díly prakticky svítily novotou!

Guthrie zalezl do vestavěné kóje, která mu sloužila za kancelář a dál cosi mlel, ale Greta už ho vnímala jen na půl ucha. Vytáhla z kapsy lupu a začala zkoumat okraje velkého úlomku nějakého tmavého kompozitu. Patrně zbytek některé řídící klapky. Ne sice to, co hledala, ale když klapka vyplavala tady, je velká šance, že tu budou i jiné, zajímavější trosky motoru.

Ohlédla se po Plecháčovi, který se zastavil vedle Guthrieho kanclíku a ostražitě hlídal vrata. Ne, že by čekala nějaké zásadní potíže. Ačkoliv potkat se tu s federálama by nebylo moc fajn. Sice by vytáhla svůj diplomatický pas, ale s pátráním by byl šlus. A co teprve Plecháč, uprchlík bez jakýchkoli dokladů?

Doufala, že FBI má dnes úplně jiné starosti, ale bylo fajn, vědět, že jí někdo hlídá záda. Strčila lupu zpátky do kapsy a opatrně našlapuje mezi troskami, se nořila dál do nitra skladu.

Najednou se zastavila a zírala na okrouhlý kus kovu u svých nohou. Nejevil sebemenší známky poškození, byl perfektně kulatý, vydutý a uvnitř měl cosi jako úchyt či rukojeť z koženého popruhu.

„Fíha! Co to tady máte pane Guthrie?“

Vousáč vystrčil hlavu ze své kukaně, kde cosi kutil: „Co?““

„Tenhle kovový disk.“

„Ale, toho si nevšímejte, to bude jen poklop vod kanálu. Tamtu věc vám hnedka nachystám, ale byla strašně mokrá, musel jsem jí vopatrně vysušit. A neručím za to, že nějaký stránky nechyběj ...“

Greta netušila o čem majitel šroťáku mluví, dál se dívala na podivuhodný předmět u svých nohou a vrtěla hlavou: „Estli je tohle poklop vod kanálu, tak je Washington asi to nejrozmařilejší město na planetě!“

A pak neodolala dětinskému pokušení a na okraj vydutého talíře vší silou dupla. Znát zákony fyziky a vědět teoreticky, jak něco funguje bohužel nebylo totéž, jako mít natrénováno v praxi. Disk se překvapivě rychle vymrštil vzhůru a Greta měla co děla, aby ho chytila dřív, než jí praští do obličeje.

Ale teď ho držela oběma rukama a fascinovaně zírala na jeho vypouklou stranu, pokrytou ikonickým vzorem.

„Ty kráso! Je mnohem lehčí než vypadá!“

Guthrie se znovu vyklonil ze svého kanclíku. Zřejmě mezitím našel, co hledal, protože měl v rukou jakýsi plochý objekt v červené kůži, snad účetní knihu. Plecháč hned vedle něj stál jako zkamenělý a hypnoticky zíral na předmět v Gretiných rukou.

Všichni byli tak fascinování hvězdou uprostřed kruhů v amerických národních barvách, že přeslechli vrznutí plechových vrat. Do skladu vstoupili další dva muži v tmavém oděvu, který připomínal uniformy.

„Pan Guthrie? Přišli jsme si pro tu … Kurva, to je von!“

Greta si z hrůzou uvědomila, že tím nově příchozí myslí Plecháče. Jeden z mužů v černém zařval: „Dělej, dědku! Naval tu knihu!“

Guthrie zmateně natáhl ruce se svým cenným nálezem, ale Plecháč se konečně probral z transu, knihu mu vytrhl a hodil jí co nejdál do nitra skladu a vytáhl svou pistoli. Ale v tu chvíli už měli zbraně v rukou i vetřelci.

„Za živýho dostanem odměnu, Jacku! Jen svědky!“ zařval jeden a pak se téměř současně stalo několik věcí. Jeden z mužů, Jack, zaútočil na Plecháče elektrickým obuškem, jeho kolega střelil majitele skladu do hlavy a vzápětí vypálil po Gretě, která se automaticky skrčila za štít ve svých rukou.

Plecháč po zásahu proudem sice upadl na kolena, ale pistoli neupustil. Další ránu obuškem už čekal, vrhl se stranou a pak dvěma rychlými, přesnými výstřely sejmul oba útočníky.

Jakmile se rozhostilo ticho, Greta zahanbeně vykoukla zpoza svého krytu. Všechno se odehrálo tak rychle, že nestačila udělat vůbec nic užitečného.

„Hej, chlape, seš celej? Neublížili ti?“

Plecháč se po ní otočil s hrozivě nepřítomným výrazem, ale pak se zadíval na její štít, párkrát zamrkal a její tajemný, zmatený přítel byl zase zpátky: „Jsem v pohodě, už jsem dostal i mnohem větší šlupky. A ty jsi OK, Gretel? Netrefili tě, že ne?“

Poněkud nejistě se postavila na nohy: „Myslím, že né! Tahle věcička zafungovala, jak měla.“ ušklíbla se a poklepala na štít. Pak se rozhlédla po skladišti, na stěně Guthrieho kanclíku byl obrovský krvavý flek, další krev se valila ze dvou mrtvol na zemi a vytvářela louži v křivém místě betonové podlahy. Ten charakteristický zápach spolu s aroma střelného prachu a vším tím vyplaveným adrenalinem, vykonal své.

„Sorry!“ zamumlala Greta, obrátila se stranou a vyzvrátila svůj báječný oběd na trosky helicarrieru.

Než se jí ulevilo, stál už Plecháč u ní – na tak obrovského chlapa se dovedl pohybovat děsivě tiše – a pomohl jí se zas narovnat.

„Dobrý?“

„Lepší! Tak přesně tahle část aktivní služby mně vůbec nechyběla!“

Plecháč jí popadl kolem ramen a vedl ven ze skladu na vzduch. Cestou se ještě shýbl pro štít, který Gretě před pár minutami zachránil život a ona pro změnu sebrala ze země knihu v deskách z červené kůže, která celou přestřelku odstartovala.

Venku se Greta opřela o svoje auto, zhluboka nabrala do plic ostrý lednový vzduch a podívala se na svůj nález. Kniha neměla žádný titul, jen vtlačený vzor v podobě černé, pěticípé hvězdy. Vazba byla poškozená a některé listy dobře nedržely, možná nějaký i chyběl a text byl vytištěný azbukou.

Dostojevského v originále by si asi Greta nepřečetla, ale její technická Ruština byla ucházející, proto pochopila, že má v rukou jakýsi návod, manuál. Ti dva vetřelci se ho pokusili fofrem zmocnit v naději, že znovu dostanou Plecháče pod kontrolu, takže kniha musí obsahovat nějaké heslo či podprahový povel, který to umí.

Až na to bude čas, prostuduje si tu věc se slovníkem, ale určitě nenechá tak cennou věc jen tak povalovat. Což nás přivádí k druhému suvenýru z dnešní výpravy!

Plecháč se opíral o kapotu hned vedle Grety a držel štít ve své kovové ruce, pomalovanou stranou vzhůru a druhou rukou hladil hvězdu v jeho středu a tvářil se tak … za těch pár hodin známosti ho Greta takhle ještě neviděla. Jako by nedržel v rukou kus kovu, ale živou bytost.

Ten štít pro něj něco důležitého znamenal. Gretu nepřekvapilo, že ho poznal. Kdo v západním světě by neznal ikonickou výbavu Kapitána Ameriky? Ale tohle bylo něco docela jiného!

A najednou to všechno začalo dávat Gretě smysl. Malý, křehký přítel, který někam zmizel, Plecháčova poslední známá adresa v léta opuštěním domě, fakt, že nepoznával hity posledních čtyř dekád … Proboha, kolik let to vlastně bylo? Gretě se málem udělalo znovu zle, ale už přesně věděla, odkud zná jeho tvář.

„Hej, Plecháčku, musíme odsud zmizet!“

Poplašeně sebou trhl, vyrušen ze svého snění: „Cože? Totiž já tuhle věc odněkud znám!“

„Já vím!“

„A asi znám i člověka, kterému to patří, jenže to celé nějak nedává smysl. Nedokážu ho zařadit, někde mi něco chybí!“

„Tak ty díry zkusíme zalepit!“

„A ty snad víš jak?“

„Začínám trestuhodně blbnout, protože už mi to mohlo dojít včera, když si zmínil Peggy a SSR, ale teď už vím!“

„Takže co budeme dělat?“

„Přece jenom si skočíme do Smithsonova institutu!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pokud chcete vědět, kde se ve Washingtonu vzala kavárna Kulikowski, pak se musíte obrátit k dílu největšího českého génia. Jeho příznivci nepochybně vědí, kdo a proč nosil indiánky do Bílého domu :-)


End file.
